


Mam na języku każdą cząsteczkę tego lata

by Tulippa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa
Summary: Podczas wakacji w rodzinnej willi na włoskim wybrzeżu, osiemnastoletni Sherlock poznaje Johna Watsona, starszego amerykańskiego studenta, który pracuje nad swoją pierwszą powieścią. Nawiązują namiętny romans, rozpaczliwie żałując, że ich senne popołudnia i gorące letnie wieczory nie mogą trwać wiecznie.Jest to przekład z angielskiego pracy "Every Atom of This Summer on My Tongue" 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for - oczywiście za wiedzą i zgodą Autorki!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ania!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ania%21).
  * A translation of [Every Atom of This Summer on My Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100268) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



Włochy, 1989

 

Zdawało mu się, że upał jest żywą istotą: pulsujący, lśniący i bezlitosny. 

Popołudnia spędzał na ciężkiej drzemce lub leniwym czytaniu w cieniu sosen w pobliżu basenu, czasami na próbach oglądania czegoś w ziarnistym telewizorze leżąc na brzuchu na sofie, pod obracającym się apatycznie wentylatorem.

Bezwładny. Opresyjny. Nudny.

Tak samo było każdego lata przez wszystkie osiemnaście lat Sherlocka. Jego rodzice, odnoszący sukcesy powieściopisarze, każdego roku prowadzili warsztaty w sennym włoskim miasteczku, z którego pochodziła jego matka. Odziedziczyła rodzinną willę, która stała się celem ich dorocznych peregrynacji letnich i zimowych. Idealne miejsce na pracę wakacyjną, żartował zawsze jego ojciec.  
To było w porządku, gdy był dzieckiem, ale jako młody człowiek Sherlock znajdował lato długim i nudnym. Jego starszy brat nie towarzyszył im już we Włoszech; nie robił tego od lat. To sprawiało, że Sherlock zmuszony był spędzać wakacje samotnie, jeżdżąc na rowerze, pływając i komponując muzykę skrzypcową.  
Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego w tym roku znów przyjechał. Jesienią miał wyjechać do Cambridge; mógł przecież zostać sam w domu, w Anglii. Ale poczucie lojalności i obowiązku zmusiło go do corocznej podróży z rodzicami. A może był to strach przed samotnością.

Willa rzadko była pusta. Przyjaciele i sąsiedzi wpadali na kawę lub drinki albo popołudniową kąpiel w głębokim błękitnym basenie. Stół w porze lunchu i kolacji zawsze był otoczony przez międzynarodową grupę gorliwych studentów, z których niektórzy cierpieli na poważny przerost ego, a inni byli pełni wątpliwości. Zażarte dyskusje toczyły się wokół Postaci, Motywacji i Podtekstu. Sherlock uodpornił się na dyskurs obiadowy lata temu, nie rzucał się w oczy, z roztargnieniem obierając pomarańczę i wycofując się do swojego wewnętrznego świata.  
Lubił książki, ale bardziej kochał muzykę i naukę. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat nauki skupił się na chemii, co wprawiało w zakłopotanie jego rodziców, choć wspierali go w tym wyborze.

Jedyną osobą w jego wieku, którą tu znał, była Molly, której rodzina zaczęła spędzać wakacje w sąsiedniej willi pięć lat temu. Czasami pływali razem w zatoczce lub jeździli rowerami do miasta na lody. Dwa lata temu doszło między nimi do nieudanego pocałunku i niezręcznego myszkowania pod kostiumami kąpielowymi podczas jednej pijackiej nocy na plaży, ale to był błąd. Sherlock nie czuł się dobrze i przerwał to, w zasadzie jeszcze zanim zdążyło się serio zacząć, ocalając dzięki temu ich przyjaźń.

Miał też inne doświadczenia w tej materii: w szkole był Victor, związek eksperymentalny, z ręcznymi robótkami, seksem oralnym i palcówkami, a zeszłego lata była Irena, ciemnowłosa, francuska i urocza. Woli dziewczyny, powiedziała mu rzeczowo, ale lubi seks i podoba jej się jego twarz, a jej rodziców nie ma, więc czy chciałby ją odwiedzić w jej pokoju?

Czasami Sherlock taksował przychodzących do jego rodziców studentów krytycznym okiem, okazjonalnie znajdując wśród nich jedno – powiedzmy – że - atrakcyjne. Nigdy niczego z tym nie robił, bo nikt nie pociągał go wystarczająco mocno. Zdarzało się też, że któreś próbowało skłonić go do rozmowy lub wyciągnąć na spacer sam na sam. Raz pozwolił zaprowadzić się do gaju nad brzegiem. To był chłopak o kilka lat starszy, Anglik, ambitny dramaturg o szorstkich dłoniach i spierzchniętych ustach. Mdłe rozczarowanie.

Państwo Holmes zawsze zatrudniali w lecie asystenta, który z nimi mieszkał przez cały ten czas. Zwykle byli to absolwenci wyższych uczelni, którzy nie mieli nic przeciwko obsłudze korespondencji dwójki poczytnych pisarzy, edytowaniu ich manuskryptów i załatwianiu spraw. W zamian otrzymywali skromne stypendium i popołudnia do pracy nad własnymi tekstami, podczas gdy państwo Holmes prowadzili warsztaty. Mieszkali w willi jako część rodziny i zawsze przydzielano im sypialnię obok pokoju Sherlocka, ze wspólną łazienką po drugiej stronie korytarza. Sherlock traktował asystentów na równi z innymi studentami, grzecznie kiwał głową, mówił dzień dobry, a nawet pokazywał im, gdzie w miasteczku mogą znaleźć księgarnię i pocztę w pierwszych dniach pobytu.

Mimo że otoczony przesiąkniętym słońcem pięknem i twórczymi umysłami, Sherlock wciąż czuł się bardzo samotny. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak się przebić i nawiązać kontakt ze światem, nigdy nie czuł się na właściwym miejscu.

***************

Nowy asystent pojawił się pewnego jasnego popołudnia, kiedy bryza znad morza hartowała upał. Słysząc, jak żwir podjazdu chrzęści pod kołami samochodu, Sherlock wyjrzał przez okno akurat w momencie, gdy młody człowiek wysiadł z auta. Przez chwilę przyglądał się beznamiętnie, jak nowy asystent nadzoruje rozładunek swoich rzeczy.  
\- Wspaniale. Super - powiedział mężczyzna, przyjaźnie klepiąc kierowcę po plecach.  
Amerykański akcent. Niech to szlag.  
Sherlock już miał się odwrócić, kiedy coś w Amerykaninie przykuło jego uwagę. Może był to sposób, w jaki patrzył na dom. Na jego twarzy zagościł pogodny uśmiech. Zdjął okulary, mrużąc oczy od światła, po czym zamknął je na chwilę, kąpiąc twarz w słońcu. Wyglądał... jakby czuł wdzięczność.

Sherlock ukrywał się za plecami rodziców, gdy witali nowego gościa, zarzucając go pytaniami o lot, pociąg z Rzymu, czy był głodny, spragniony? Wreszcie matka przypomniała sobie o nim.  
\- A to jest nasz syn. Pomoże ci się zadomowić.  
Amerykanin odwrócił się do niego, Sherlock zauważył, że zahaczył okulary o guzik niebieskiej bawełnianej koszuli. Podał mu rękę.  
\- John Watson.  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Sherlock - powtórzył John. - Podoba mi się to imię.  
John był o kilka centymetrów niższy od Sherlocka. Miał mocny uścisk dłoni, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, kwadratową szczękę i włosy o barwie piasku. Rozpięty kołnierzyk koszuli ujawniał trójkąt lekko opalonej skóry i cień ciemnych włosów na klatce piersiowej. Był o wiele bardziej niż powiedzmy – że - atrakcyjny.  
John przytrzymał spojrzenie Sherlocka kilka sekund, a potem cofnął rękę.  
\- Pozwól, że poznam cię z naszą gosposią, Marią, i innymi pracownikami, a potem wyjdziemy na patio i napijemy się – pani Holmes zaanektowała Johna, pozostawiając Sherlocka stojącego z bagażami u stóp schodów.  
\- Świetnie. - Głos Johna przeniknął przez posadzkę, a potem zgasł. Dom znów był pusty.

********************************

Wszystko było świetne. Kamienne schody prowadzące na plażę, rowery, kawiarnia i kino, porośnięte trawą miejsce obok basenu. Dla Johna wszystko było przyjemne - tę cechę Sherlock uznał za nużącą, ale za jej pomocą Amerykanin oczarował wszystkich innych.

Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni Sherlock obserwował Johna ukradkiem znad książki lub stołu w cieniu, gdzie się uczył albo komponował muzykę. Zastanawiał się, jak John może leżeć w intensywnym popołudniowym słońcu, bez koszuli, jego skóra staje się złotobrązowa, a we włosach pojawiają się coraz jaśniejsze pasma.  
Sherlock raczej unikał słońca, w krótkim czasie ulegając bolesnym poparzeniom, jeśli nie był ostrożny. Tegoroczne oparzenia ostatecznie pozostawiły jego skórę jasnobrązową z kropkami piegów na policzkach i ramionach, które jakoś wydawały mu się dziecinne w porównaniu z brązowym torsem Johna.  
Sherlock porównywał się do Johna częściej, niż chciałby przyznać. Tam, gdzie był chudy, John był dobrze zbudowany; jego ramiona były szczupłe, a Johna - szerokie.

W miarę upływu dni wymieniali informacje, ucząc się siebie nawzajem.  
John miał 24 lata i studiował w Nowym Jorku, ostatnio uzyskał tytuł magistra sztuk pięknych na piśmie. Opublikował kilka dobrych opowiadań w magazynach literackich. Pracował nad powieścią, którą Sherlock szybko (i prawdopodobnie niesprawiedliwie) zaklasyfikował w głowie pod hasłem "zimny ojciec, pełen gniewu syn". Pomyślał później, że może to rodzaj pamiętnika lub autobiografii.  
Niezbyt dużo dowiedział się za to o tym, skąd John pochodził.  
\- Jestem z Zachodniego Wybrzeża. Nie ma tam za wiele słońca - powiedział John tajemniczo, po czym zmienił temat, pytając o plany Sherlocka odnoszące się do studiowania w Cambridge.

Stopniowo popadali w rutynę. W godzinach porannych John pomagał rodzicom Sherlocka, podczas gdy Sherlock szedł na plażę lub odbywał samotne przejażdżki rowerowe. Popołudniami obaj pracowali przy basenie, John żuł pióro, edytując swoją powieść, a Sherlock bazgrał na papierze nutowym nową kompozycję.  
Sherlock z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał tego wspólnego czasu, znajdując wielką przyjemność w spokojnym towarzystwie Johna. A jeśli miałby być uczciwy, musiałby przyznać, że lubi rzucać Johnowi ukradkowe spojrzenia, patrzeć, jak pływa lub czyta, zauważać, jak napinają się mięśnie jego ramion, kiedy przekręca się na brzuch, by poopalać plecy.  
Niemal nieustannie zajmowała go myśl o tym, jak wygląda pierś Johna, jak twarde są jego uda, jak delikatne będzie podbicie jego stopy. Jego ciekawość powoli rozkwitała w pożądanie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od wyobrażenia sobie, jak mogliby do siebie pasować, biodra do bioder, splecione ręce i nogi.

Pewnego dnia John głośno wypuścił powietrze, odrzucając rękopis na bok. Sherlock czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale nie podniósł głowy.  
\- Dobry jesteś?  
Nagłe pytanie tak zaskoczyło Sherlocka, że spojrzał w górę.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Muzyka. Skrzypce. Nigdy nie słyszałem, jak grasz.  
\- Znasz się na muzyce?  
John zawahał się, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Nie.  
\- Zatem byłoby to stratą czasu.  
Amerykanin zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. Sherlock natychmiast pożałował swej odpowiedzi i zaczął od nowa.  
\- Słyszałeś o Bachu, prawda?  
John spojrzał na niego.  
\- No pewnie.  
Sherlock wstał i wszedł do domu, wiedząc, że John ruszy za nim. W salonie wyjął skrzypce z futerału. Po kilku chwilach strojenia włożył instrument pod brodę i zamknął oczy, słuchając muzyki płynącej w swojej głowie i widząc nuty pod powiekami. John usiadł na drewnianym krześle przy drzwiach, zachowując dystans, jakby nie chciał przeszkadzać. Sherlock zaczął grać, skupiając się tylko na muzyce, nie na zachwyconym wyrazie twarzy Johna, nie na dłoniach spoczywających na kolanach, nie na jego czerwonych kąpielówkach i luźnej białej koszuli. Grał bezbłędnie, wkładając w utwór więcej emocji niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To go całkowicie otworzyło, obnażyło, jego dłoń trzęsła się, gdy opuszczał smyczek w ostatnim takcie. Stał tam, odkryty, nagi.  
\- Pięknie - powiedział szczerze John, patrząc na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem.  
Sherlock zarumienił się i odwrócił szybko, udając że musi natychmiast włożyć skrzypce z powrotem do futerału.  
\- Gram, odkąd skończyłem sześć lat.  
John wciąż na niego patrzył.  
\- Masz talent. Zazdroszczę ci.  
Między nimi przepłynął prąd, coś potężnego, co zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.  
John wstał, a mięśnie jego ud się napięły.  
\- Idę popływać, jeśli masz ochotę dołączyć.  
Sherlock skinął głową bez słowa, ale nie poszedł za nim. John, mokry i lśniący od wody, z kroplami huśtającymi się na rzęsach, błyskający plamami ciemnych włosów pod pachami, gdy pewnym kraulem przecina basen, delikatny pas bladej skóry poniżej talii jego kąpielówek - to mogłoby być zbyt wiele.


	2. Chapter 2

John rzadko bywał na wspólnych lunchach i kolacjach. Sherlock nie wiedział, czy pracował, odpoczywał, czy może z kimś się spotykał. Kiedy już zaszczycał ich swoją obecnością, kobiety uśmiechały się do niego i bawiły się włosami, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. John przyjmował ich atencje z humorem, czasami flirtował. Kobiety kładły rękę na jego ramieniu, wybuchając śmiechem. Mężczyźni obejmowali go serdecznie, gdy opowiadali mu historie. Był złoty, olśniewający, był typem mężczyzny, z którym kobiety chciały iść do łóżka, a mężczyźni marzyli, żeby być w łóżku tacy jak on.  
Sherlock patrzył na Johna z odległego kąta stołu, nie potrafiąc stwierdzić, do którego typu sam się zalicza. Czy chciał iść z Johnem do łóżka, czy po prostu być Johnem: pewnym siebie, cudownym, pożądanym?

Tej nocy Sherlock śnił o dotykaniu Johna, nagiego i wstrzymującego oddech, o tym, że sam jest przez niego dotykany, pieszczony, pragnął go rozpaczliwie, każdej części jego ciała. Obudził się z erekcją, której zaradził pospiesznie i żałośnie, wciskając ciało w materac, pozwalając spermie wsiąknąć w poduszkę.  
Wytarł się chusteczkami i wstał z łóżka, nie mogąc z powrotem zasnąć. Wyszedł na balkon, który łączył jego pokój z sypialnią Johna, i oparł się o balustradę, wpatrując się w noc, śledząc gałęzie drzew poruszane lekkim wiatrem. Komar brzęczał mu przy uchu, odgonił go niedbałym ruchem ręki.  
Zerknął na francuskie drzwi prowadzące do pokoju Johna, mając nadzieję, że ujrzy światło, blask płynący ze środka. Jednak w sypialni mężczyzny było ciemno i cicho. Sen wyparował, pozostawiając w Sherlocku zaskoczenie tym, jak bardzo wydawał się realny. Młodzieniec dotknął ust opuszkami palców, był gotowy przysiąc, że czuje jeszcze ciepło pocałunku Johna.

***********************

Postanowił odtąd zostawiać otwarte drzwi balkonowe w parne popołudnia i upalne noce, mając nadzieję, że John zrozumie to ciche zaproszenie i pewnego dnia niezapowiedzianie wśliźnie się do jego sypialni, przyłączy się do niego w łóżku i weźmie go – a Sherlock odda mu się całkowicie i dobrowolnie, tak, jak tego pragnął. Kładł się spać późno, całymi godzinami nasłuchując cichych kroków Johna za ścianą. Zastanawiał się, gdzie mógł być, z kim, co robili – i masturbował się rozpaczliwie do wyobrażeń Johna z kobietami i z mężczyznami, w upojeniu wywołanym mieszanką pożądania i zazdrości. 

Czasami jeździli na rowerach do miasteczka, gdy John miał wolne, a w niektóre dni biegali razem wczesnym rankiem, przed pracą. Bieganie zawsze oczyszczało umysł Sherlocka i wydawało się, tak samo jest z Johnem. W takich chwilach rozmawiali bardzo niewiele, a John na początku pozwalał Sherlockowi poprowadzić trasę biegu, zanim dobrze poznał okolicę.  
Pewnego poranka Sherlock zaproponował, że zamiast joggingu pokaże Johnowi ruiny na skraju posiadłości. John uniósł brew, zaintrygowany. Szli przez pokrytą rosą trawę, słońce łaskotało ich swoimi skośnymi promieniami. Było pięknie.  
\- Kiedy byłem mały, lubiłem myszkować po okolicy - wyjaśnił Sherlock. - Pewnego dnia odkryłem te ruiny i pobiegłem do domu po ojca. Wrócił ze mną i spędziliśmy w nich całe popołudnie, rozglądając się i eksplorując.  
W końcu dotarli na miejsce i ich oczom ukazały się zarośnięte roślinnością fundamenty, nadgryzione zębem czasu kamienne stopnie i nierównomierne hałdy gruzu, które kiedyś tworzyły prosty dom i stajnię.  
\- Niesamowite - powiedział John, kładąc rękę na kamieniu. - Jest taki stary.  
\- Amerykanie myślą, że wszystko jest stare - dokuczał mu Sherlock.  
\- Europejczycy sądzą, że wszystko jest daleko - odparował John.   
Chodzili wokół, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na kamieniach, czasami podnosząc jakiś odłamek, by sprawdzić, czy nie jest przypadkiem czymś innym niż się wydawał.  
\- Masz szczęście, że tutaj dorastałeś - powiedział John. - W tym miejscu, nad morzem, w tej historii. W twojej rodzinie.  
\- A ty? W czym dorastałeś?  
John wzruszył ramionami.   
\- W kłótniach. I między drzewami. Było tam za dużo cholernych drzew.  
\- Nie lubisz drzew?  
\- Lubię słońce.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się, przysiadając na niskim murku.   
\- Wiesz, jak cię nazywają, Maria i inni?  
John spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Nadali ci przezwisko Signor Sole. Zawsze jesteś przy basenie i zawsze na słońcu. I jesteś egzotyczny. La California.  
John roześmiał się.   
\- Nie jestem z Kalifornii.  
\- Ludzie chcą, żebyś był.  
John wziął kolejny kamień i obrócił go w dłoniach.   
\- Przypuszczam, że Hollywood brzmi bardziej efektownie niż zapyziałe miasteczko w Oregonie.  
Sherlock postanowił zaryzykować i skierować rozmowę na bardziej osobiste sprawy.   
\- Co twoja rodzina myśli o twoim pisaniu?  
John nie odwrócił wzroku.   
\- Moja mama rozumie. Mój tata... myślał, że to strata czasu. Zabawne, że uważał tak człowiek, który spieprzył wszystko, czego tylko dotknął. Nieudane firmy, nieudane małżeństwo...  
Sherlock zauważył, że John mówił o swoim ojcu w czasie przeszłym.   
\- Czy on nadal żyje?  
\- Nie, nie. Zmarł dwa lata temu. Wypadek. Źle ocenił zakręt, przewrócił ciężarówkę.  
\- Pijany?  
\- Tak.  
Sherlock pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, więc milczał.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, stali jeszcze przez chwilę na patio, zwlekając z rozstaniem. Sherlock nie chciał iść, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby zatrzymać Johna, ale on sam też nie spieszył się z ruszeniem do pracy. Choć już raz to zrobił, znów podziękował mu za pokazanie ruin, a potem zamilkł. To było trochę niezręczne. Wreszcie znów się odezwał, z ociąganiem, jakby wypowiadał myśl, o której wiedział, że nie powinna ujrzeć światła dziennego.  
\- Dziś wieczorem wybieram się do miasteczka, żeby spotkać się z przyjaciółmi w kawiarni. Dołączysz do nas?  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział od razu, zaskoczony tym, jak łatwo Johnowi przyszło użycie słowa "przyjaciele" i tym, że go zaprosił, choć ewidentnie czuł, że nie powinien. Nie miał ochoty iść, a jednocześnie bardzo tego pragnął.  
\- Molly tam będzie - dodał John, wyczuwając jego wątpliwości. - Znasz ją, prawda?  
\- Tak. W porządku.  
John dotknął jego ramienia, pomasował je lekko w miłym, intymnym geście.  
\- Świetnie – powiedział po swojemu.

Było coś takiego w tej balsamicznej nocy, co zdawało się wyciągać każdego młodego człowieka z domu i skłaniało go do przyjścia na rynek miasteczka, żeby usiąść w kawiarni, palić, pić, śmiać się, flirtować. Sherlock czuł to przez skórę, gdy podchodził do stolika, przy którym siedział John, otoczony przez swoich przyjaciół. Niektórych z nich Sherlock rozpoznawał, a innych nie.  
\- Cześć, Sherlock.  
Sherlock podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Molly. Kiwnął głową, a ona zrobiła mu miejsce przy stole, przesuwając się bliżej Johna.

Sherlock palił, patrząc, jak John wchodzi w interakcje, rozmawia, uśmiecha się, i hojnie rozdaje swoją uwagę, sprawiając, że wszyscy czują się wyjątkowo. To było jak obserwowanie magicznej sztuczki. Tylko Sherlock podejrzewał, że John ukrywa coś w rękawie. Widział wyraźnie, że pomimo całego swojego niewiarygodnego uroku i okazywanej pewności siebie, John nie był szczęśliwy. Był niespokojny, niepewny, nie umiał usiedzieć na miejscu, wątpił w swoje własne talenty. Znalazł sposób na to, by jego droga stała się gładsza i łagodniejsza i działał - przez większość czasu. Dziś rano jednak uronił kilka kropel z tego poczucia nieszczęścia, gdy mówił o swoim ojcu.  
Sherlockowi wydawało się, że rozumie Johna, bo widzi to, czego inni nie dostrzegają. Zastanawiał się, czy John mógłby przejrzeć go w ten sam sposób. Gdyby przyjrzał mu się uważnie, znalazłby kogoś równie niespokojnego i niezaspokojonego, niepewnego w tak wielu sprawach. Tylko że zamiast urokiem, zakrył swoje wątpliwości szorstkością.  
Właśnie w tej chwili John spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy nad stołem i patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby czytali się nawzajem. Piskliwy śmiech przerwał to dziwne połączenie, a następnie ktoś zaproponował, by przenieść się na parkiet na środku placu i potańczyć. Wszyscy natychmiast wstali, jak gdyby tylko czekali na sygnał, i opuścili stół, zostawiając za sobą kilku maruderów.  
\- Idziesz? - zapytał Sherlocka John. Molly zatrzymała się przy fontannie, czekając na niego.  
\- Nie lubię tańczyć.  
To było kłamstwo. Uwielbiał tańczyć, ale nie tutaj, nie wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, nie przy Johnie.  
John milczał chwilę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale potem skinął krótko głową.  
\- Baw się dobrze.   
Odwrócił się i opalonym ramieniem otoczył drobne ramiona Molly, ona luźno objęła go w pasie.  
Serce Sherlocka niemal zamarzło, gdy zobaczył, jak znikają po drugiej stronie placu, idąc jednym krokiem, podczas gdy biodra Molly kołyszą się miękko.

 

Sherlock dotarł do domu i wspiął się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Dom był cichy, wszyscy spali. Znowu stał na balkonie, walcząc z pragnieniem wrzaśnięcia na to dalekie, niewzruszone niebo. Pod wpływem impulsu przekręcił gałkę w drzwiach Johna i wśliznął się do pokoju, nie zapalając światła. Przesunął palcami po biurku, po politurze szafy, otworzył jej podwójne drzwi, by zajrzeć do środka. Lekka wyjściowa marynarka, bawełniane koszule i kilka par kąpielówek zwisających z drewnianych wieszaków. Sherlock przeciągnął dłonią po koszulach, zapamiętując ich miękką teksturę, delikatnie dotknął swojej ulubionej, niebieskiej. Poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, po czym powoli opadł do tyłu, kładąc się na plecach na materacu. Odwrócił głowę, wdychając zapach Johna pozostawiony na poduszkach i na kołdrze. Wpatrywał się w sufit, wyobrażając sobie, jak Molly właśnie otacza go ramionami, przyciskając biodra do jego podbrzusza, gdy muzyka tętni wokół nich. Może właśnie teraz się pieprzą, a ona obejmuje go nogami w pasie. Dłoń Sherlocka przesunęła się po brzuchu w dół. Wyobraził sobie, jak John całym ciężarem wbija go w materac, wsuwa ciekawską rękę w szorty, zdejmuje koszulę.  
To były tortury.

Sherlock zsunął się z łóżka i wrócił na balkon, zapalając kolejnego papierosa, by dać upust frustracji. Zdążył się zaciągnąć dwukrotnie, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach, a następnie zmierzające na balkon. Odwrócił się zaskoczony i drgnął silnie na widok Johna. Był sam.  
\- Wcześnie wróciłeś.  
Sherlock nie miał takiej intencji, ale ta uwaga zabrzmiała jak warknięcie.  
\- Boli mnie głowa – odpowiedział lekko John, wyraźnie kłamiąc. Stanął obok Sherlocka, tak samo opierając przedramiona o balustradę. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie wyjął papierosa spomiędzy palców Sherlocka. Przyłożył go do warg, zaciągając się mocno. Ten gest sugerował pewną poufałość i bliskość, co sprawiło, że krew w całym ciele Sherlocka zaczęła pulsować.  
\- Gdzie Molly?  
\- Ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Myślałem, że to twoi przyjaciele - rzucił Sherlock, odbierając papierosa i ukradkiem rozkoszując się tym, że jego usta dotknęły wilgotnego końca, w którym kilka sekund wcześniej były usta Johna.  
John wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Czułem się trochę nie na miejscu. Są tacy młodzi.  
\- Większość z nich jest w moim wieku.  
John spojrzał na Sherlocka.   
\- Wydajesz się być o wiele starszy od nich.  
Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, zbywając ten komentarz żartem.   
\- Amerykanom wszystko wydaje się stare.  
\- A Europejczykom wszystko wydaje się takie odległe – John odpowiedział uśmiechem. Znów wysupłał papierosa z dłoni Sherlocka, tym razem wolniej, ich palce musnęły się. - Czasami rzeczy okazują się bliższe niż myślisz, musisz tylko zaryzykować.  
Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i zamilkli, między nimi unosił się dym. Po raz pierwszy Sherlock nie odwrócił wzroku, przyglądając się twarzy Johna, doszukując się w niej jakiegokolwiek znaku, że John jest tak samo zainteresowany jak on. Czy mówiąc to, co mówił, i robiąc to, co robił, John chciał dać mu coś do zrozumienia? Czy to była propozycja? A może był po prostu Johnem: dokuczliwie flirciarskim i uroczym?  
John odwrócił wzrok, rzucił niedopałek papierosa na ziemię i zgasił go piętą.  
\- Dobranoc, Sherlocku.  
Sherlock patrzył, jak John idzie do swojego pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Powinien był go pocałować, uświadomił sobie poniewczasie. Powinien był wykorzystać ten moment i wykonać ruch, zakończyć to nieznośne napięcie. Jeśli John by go odepchnął, w porządku. Unikałby go, ale przynajmniej wiedziałby, na czym stoją. Ale jeśli John przyjąłby jego pocałunek, odwzajemnił go, jeśli zapragnąłby czegoś więcej... to co wtedy?

****************************

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Sherlock unikał Johna. Dopiero kiedy John popołudniu przyszedł na plażę, mieli znów okazję ze sobą pomówić. Zatoka świeciła pustkami, wszyscy normalni ludzie odpoczywali w chłodzie swoich sypialni. John siadł obok Sherlocka na żwirowym brzegu, w rozpiętej niebieskiej koszuli i zielonych kąpielówkach. Sherlock czuł się przerażająco obnażony, nie tylko dlatego, że jego blada pierś była naga. Dokonał zatem prewencyjnego uderzenia.   
\- Jak ci idzie pisanie książki?  
\- Dobrze - wymamrotał John. - Świetnie.  
Sherlock parsknął cicho. Świetnie.  
John nie spuszczał wzroku z horyzontu.   
\- Czy kiedykolwiek czułeś się, jakbyś oszukiwał cały świat?  
Sherlock spojrzał na morze.   
\- Tak. Cały czas się tak czuję.  
John odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego.   
\- Dzięki, to jakoś pomogło.  
Siedzieli w milczeniu, Sherlock rozpaczliwie szukał czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć. Od tamtej nocy na balkonie zabrakło mu słów. John wrzucił kamień do wody.  
\- Chodź - powiedział w końcu Sherlock, wstając. - Pokażę ci jeszcze jedno swoje miejsce.  
Wyciągnął rękę do Johna i pomógł mu się podnieść. Narzucił na siebie koszulkę i poprowadził go wzdłuż podstawy klifu, podążając za łukiem zatoczki. Stąpając ostrożnie po płytach skalnych, które wystawały z wody, Sherlock zeskoczył na niewielką piaszczystą plażę ukrytą za załomem klifu, czekając, aż John go dogoni. Plaża była całkowicie prywatna, nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego domu ani znaków cywilizacji.  
\- Szukałem tutaj muszelek. - powiedział Sherlock. - Udawałem, że jestem na bezludnej wyspie.  
John znów się uśmiechnął.   
\- Tu jest idealnie.  
\- Tak myślałem.  
Siedzieli w cieniu klifu, czuli pod nogami ciepły piasek, bryza igrała z ich włosami. Sherlock spojrzał na Johna i stwierdził, że on też na niego patrzy.  
\- Tamtej nocy... - zaczął Sherlock, a potem zamilkł, usiłując nabrać odwagi, by powiedzieć więcej. - Chciałem.  
\- Zrobić co? - zapytał miękko John.  
\- Wiesz co. Myślę, że ty też tego chciałeś.  
W oczach Johna coś zamigotało, ale nie zaprzeczył.   
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
\- Ponieważ jesteś z Molly?  
\- Co? Nie.  
Zapadła długa cisza.  
\- Jesteś zły. - Sherlock żałował, że się w ogóle odezwał, ale wtedy John położył rękę na jego kolanie.  
\- Nie, nie jestem. Naprawdę.  
\- W takim razie zdegustowany.  
\- Boże, nie. Nie mów tak.  
\- To powiedz mi, że nic nie czujesz. Że nie chcesz, aby cokolwiek się wydarzyło.   
John mocniej ścisnął kolano Sherlocka.  
\- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.  
Sherlock spojrzał mu w twarz.  
\- Chciałbym cię pocałować. Tylko raz, żeby wiedzieć.  
John nic nie powiedział, ale położył rękę na karku Sherlocka. Sherlock nie umiał powiedzieć, czy po to, żeby go przytrzymać w miejscu, czy przyciągnąć bliżej. Nie dbał już o to. Wykorzystał okazję, szybko przyciskając usta do warg Johna, zbyt gwałtownie, zbyt mocno, zderzenie zębów, warg i słonej skóry. Palce Johna zacisnęły się na jego karku, uspokajając go, spowalniając. John poluzował uchwyt, przesunął dłoń w stronę policzka Sherlocka. Sherlock polizał go w usta, chcąc poczuć jego smak, objąć go językiem, połknąć w całości. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie, dysząc ciężko i słysząc tylko szum fal. Ośmielony Sherlock wsunął dłoń między nogi Johna, dotykając wybrzuszenia pod cienką warstwą kąpielówek. John chrząknął, kładąc dłoń na jego nadgarstku, unieruchamiając go.  
\- Sherlocku – powiedział tonem sugerującym „nie”.  
Sherlock zabrał rękę, czując oszałamiający koktajl wstydu i zadowolenia. John odpowiedział mu, oddał pocałunek, ale chciał, żeby przestał. W końcu był synem szefów. Rodzice Sherlocka, ich koneksje mogły być wszystkim dla młodego pisarza. Jeśli John zrobiłby coś, co by sprawiło, że wypadłby z ich łask, mogło to być druzgocące dla jego kariery. A może nie chodziło wcale o to, ale o wiek Sherlocka, jego oczywisty brak doświadczenia. Może był dla Johna tylko zawstydzonym chłopcem, kuszącym, ale takim, od którego najlepiej trzymać się z daleka.  
John przesunął kciukiem po policzku Sherlocka, na jego twarzy malowały się sprzeczne uczucia.   
\- Powinniśmy wracać.  
Podnieśli się powoli, i ruszyli po stromych schodach i skałach w górę klifu.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się na chwilę, chwytając Johna za rękę.   
\- Żałujesz, że cię pocałowałem?  
John spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami i potrząsnął głową.   
\- Nie, ani trochę.

Sherlock pozwolił Johnowi odejść, wyczuwając, że nastąpiła zmiana, że wypuścił śmiałą strzałę i trafił w cel. Reszta była kwestią czasu.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego wieczoru John dołączył do nich przy stole, zajmując krzesło naprzeciwko Sherlocka. Na jego widok kącik ust Sherlocka uniósł się triumfalnie. A zatem miał rację, strzał rzeczywiście był celny: John wrócił. Z niewinną miną, usiłując nie dać po sobie poznać, jaki jest zadowolony, nalał mu wino do kieliszka, gdy podawano półmiski z jedzeniem.

Matka Sherlocka była w świetnej formie, sypała jak z rękawa historyjkami, które Sherlock słyszał już dziesiątki razy, ale dla gości były one nowe i zabawne, więc nastrój przy stole panował pogodny i beztroski.

Oddarł skórkę z chleba i skubał ją między łykami wina. Co jakiś czas rzucał okiem na Johna. Mężczyzna spędził ostatnie dni w swoim pokoju, pilnie pracując nad fragmentem powieści. Musiało mu pójść dobrze, bo ciepła stopa musnęła palce Sherlocka, a potem podniosła się wyżej, na wewnętrzną stronę kostki. Sherlock uniósł brew, a potem dotknął Johna własną gołą stopą, przesuwając ją po nodze, pieszcząc ją lekko, a włosy na łydce Johna łaskotały go w delikatną podeszwę.  
\- Dziś w kinie grają film, który może ci się spodobać - zaproponował od niechcenia.  
\- O? jaki?  
\- Lawrence z Arabii. Wersja reżyserska. I jest po angielsku.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, język, który rozumiem.  
\- To jest długie. Około trzy i pół godziny.  
\- A ty idziesz?  
\- Zastanawiam się.  
John uniósł kieliszek, jednocześnie pieszcząc stopę Sherlocka pod stołem.   
\- Mogę iść z tobą.

Sherlock z radością powitał zmianę w sercu Johna, te sekretne pieszczoty, flirt. Boże, jak tego pragnął. Dziś wieczorem John będzie siedział obok niego w kinie przez długie godziny, ich ramiona i kolana będą się dotykały w ciemności, budując napięcie. Wiedział, co będzie dalej.

Było już późno, kiedy jechali na rowerach do domu, światła z dynamo oświetlały drogę powrotną. Epicki rozmach filmu, porywająca muzyka, kolory uwiodły i zafascynowały ich. Wśród tej ciepłej nocy Sherlock poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie, gdy ścigał się z Johnem drogą na szczyt wzgórza do willi, wygrywając dosłownie o włos. Śmiejąc się, stawiali swoje rowery przed szopą, mięśnie ich nóg były jak z waty, a płuca płonęły.  
\- Prawie cię miałem - wydyszał John.  
\- Jesteś za wolny - parsknął Sherlock.  
John pchnął go biodrem, a kiedy Sherlock stracił równowagę, błyskawicznie przycisnął go do siebie. Walczyli ze śmiechem, ich klatki piersiowe unosiły się i opadały, lecz nagle nastrój uległ dyskretnej zmianie. Sherlock ostrożnie, jakby na próbę, położył dłonie na ramionach Johna, nie mogąc złapać tchu, a wtedy John popchnął go na ścianę szopy i pocałował z gorącym napięciem. To było wspaniałe: jak gdyby stopniał pod wargami Johna, przyciśnięty całym jego ciężarem. Mężczyzna w końcu cofnął się, opierając czoło o czoło Sherlocka.   
\- Gdyby twoi rodzice się dowiedzieli…  
\- Nic by ich to nie obchodziło - dokończył Sherlock, ignorując troskę Johna. Przesunął dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, pragnąc ponownie poczuć jego głodne usta, jego język w sobie. Całowali się przez długie minuty, to lekko i delikatnie, to znów gorąco i namiętnie, a potem powoli i sennie.  
\- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie? – szepnął w końcu Sherlock.  
John nie puszczał go, trzymał go blisko siebie, obejmował, dotykał całym ciałem.  
\- Jestem tutaj szczęśliwy. Słońce, woda… - dotknął opuszkiem palca dolnej wargi Sherlocka – ty.  
Znów go pocałował, niespiesznie, głęboko.  
\- Pozwól mi spać z tobą – szepnął Sherlock prosto w ucho Johna, był gotów się targować, by ta noc trwała, by jeszcze się nie kończyła. – Będziemy się tylko przytulać i całować. Nie musimy zdejmować ubrań.  
John popatrzył na niego w taki sposób, że Sherlock zrozumiał, jak bardzo jest chętny, by ulec jego prośbom. Wstrzymał dech pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. John bez słowa wziął go za rękę i poprowadził do swojej sypialni. Wsunęli się pod kołdrę w ubraniach i natychmiast spletli się ze sobą tak ciasno, że nie zostawili pomiędzy swymi ciałami ani grama powietrza. Całowali nawzajem swoje szyje, policzki, szczęki i obojczyki. Nawet jeśli tam, na dole, prosząc Johna o pozwolenie mu na spanie ze sobą, Sherlock wierzył, że ta noc skończy się niewinnie, to teraz, leżąc w jego łóżku, przyciskał go do siebie, ocierając swój nieprawdopodobny wzwód o jego udo, pragnąc, by John jak najszybciej pozbył się ich ubrań. Rozumiejąc doskonale to nieme błaganie, John wsunął dłonie pod spodenki Sherlocka i pieścił jego pośladki.  
\- Nie przestawaj – jęknął Sherlock. Był gotów dojść tylko od ocierania się o ciało Johna, od tego wspólnego rytmu w zaciemnionym pokoju. Naparł mocniej na udo mężczyzny, chowając z cichym okrzykiem twarz na jego szyi. John tulił go, szepcząc mu coś we włosy, prowadząc go do samego końca.  
Sherlock zamknął oczy, słabo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że John gładzi go po plecach, a jego twardy członek trąca jego biodro. Kiedy wydawało mu się, że już się nie rozpadnie, delikatnie wyjął go ze spodenek Johna i wziął go w usta. Ssał z uwagą, a potem lizał od nasady aż po koniuszek i znów brał głęboko. To nie mogło długo trwać: kiedy wreszcie John wytrysnął w nim z jękiem, połknął gorzkie nasienie. Leżał przy nim, uspokajając oddech, absolutnie szczęśliwy. Wdychał woń skóry Johna, pragnąc nigdy nie opuszczać tego łóżka, tych ramion.

 

Johnjohnjohnjohn. Ciało Sherlocka pulsowało tym imieniem, każda sekunda bez niego trwała wieki. Poranek ciągnął się bez końca do lunchu, pozostawiając wspomnienie białej pustki. Liczył minuty dzielące go od chwili, gdy John jak zwykle przyłączy się do niego przy basenie.  
Nie mógł pracować, nie mógł czytać, nie mógł komponować, jego umysł wirował wokół wspomnienia smaku skóry i ust Johna. John. Nadejście świtu wygoniło Sherlocka do jego własnego pokoju. Spał do późna i obudził się spragniony i rozpalony, pragnąc nie ruszać się z łóżka przez cały dzień, do momentu, gdy noc znów ich uwolni. 

Podczas lunchu Maria powiedziała, że jest blady. Czy dobrze się czuje? Sherlock zbył jej troskę.   
\- Jestem po prostu zmęczony.  
Teraz siedział na leżaku przy basenie, czekając. Koszula, na głowie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, ogłuszająca muzyka cykad. John się spóźniał.

Może utknął na pisaniu i nie zorientował się, która jest godzina, albo pojechał do innego miasta w jakiejś sprawie zleconej mu przez ojca lub matkę Sherlocka. A może żałował tego, co wydarzyło się wczorajszej nocy, znów zmieniając zdanie w surowym świetle dnia. Być może był tylko jednym z podbojów Johna, kolejną łatwą zdobyczą w długim ciągu bezsensownych letnich romansów.

Ale to przecież coś znaczyło, prawda? Musiało, sposób, w jaki John go obejmował, patrzył na niego – to nie było nic, prawda?

Słońce pokąsało skórę Sherlocka, zmuszając go w końcu do wycofania się do chłodnego domu. Wziął zimny prysznic i wrócił do łóżka, próbując zasnąć. Minęła kolejna straszna godzina, a John wciąż się nie pojawił. Nie wiedząc już, co ze sobą zrobić, Sherlock wszedł do pokoju Johna. Był pusty, wyglądał zupełnie niewinnie, bez jakichkolwiek śladów ostatniej nocy. Trudno było uwierzyć, że Sherlock ledwie kilka godzin temu pieścił Johna ustami, doprowadzając go do wyjęczenia jego imienia w żarliwej namiętności. Nie mógł już znieść bycia w tym domu. Pojedzie do miasta, napije się czegoś, zatrzyma się przy księgarni, udając, że nie szuka Johna.

Podczas kolacji krzesło Johna pozostało puste. Nie mogąc zapytać o niego rodziców, Sherlock czuł, że zaraz umrze. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, jakby ten uwiązł mu gdzieś w rozpadlinie klatki piersiowej. Grzebał w talerzu, nieszczęśliwy.   
Kiedy po kolacji przechodził przez patio, złapał go ojciec, mieszający akurat drinka w barku.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.  
\- Tak, w porządku. Może za długo byłem na słońcu.  
Ojciec kiwnął głową, wrzucając kostkę lodu do szklanki.   
\- John wróci dzisiaj późno.  
Sherlock zamarł w miejscu, starając się wyglądać zupełnie obojętnie.  
\- Ach tak?  
\- Starał się dziś o stypendium. Zbliżają się terminy składania dokumentów. Dobre stypendium dałoby mu czas potrzebny na ukończenie powieści. - Zakręcił drinkiem i pociągnął łyk, kiwając głową z aprobatą. Uniósł szklankę w pytającym geście.   
\- Zrobić ci? Możemy sobie posiedzieć na zewnątrz i porozmawiać trochę.  
Sherlock zawahał się, a potem przyjął ofertę, zadowolony. Potrzebował choć na chwilę oderwać myśli. Potrzebował rozproszenia. Obserwowali zachód słońca, pili drinki, rozmawiali o książkach i Cambridge, o tym, że może poszliby w weekend popływać łódką. Wkrótce Sherlock poczuł się znacznie spokojniejszy i uświadomił sobie, jak mało czasu spędza ze swoim ojcem.  
Alkohol i siedzenie w ostrym słońcu sprawiły, że zaczęły kleić mu się powieki, więc pożegnał się z ojcem i poszedł do siebie. Runął na łóżko, ubrany tylko w szorty, zamknął oczy i nareszcie zasnął. 

Obudził się w ciemności, nie mając pojęcia, która godzina.   
John.

Starł sen z powiek, przeszedł przez korytarz do łazienki i spojrzał na drzwi Johna. Zamknięte. Wrócił do swojego pokoju, a potem wyszedł na balkon, aby zaczerpnąć słodkiego nocnego powietrza. Z przyzwyczajenia zerknął na drzwi Johna, a jego serce aż podskoczyło: za cienkimi zasłonami paliło się światło. Czy John właśnie wrócił? A może lampa była włączona przez cały ten czas? Sherlock podszedł do światła, jakby w transie. Jak ćma do płomienia, pomyślał, ulegając instynktowi. Przekręcił klamkę, cicho niczym duch albo cień. John podniósł wzrok znad notatnika, w którym pisał, siedząc na łóżku. Sherlock zbliżył się do niego, a John odłożył pióro i papier na bok.  
\- Jest strasznie późno. Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz - powiedział cicho.  
Sherlock bez słowa wyłączył lampę, zsunął szorty i wspiął się nago na kolana Johna, przykrywając jego usta swoimi, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi. Całe jego ciało mówiło: gdzie byłeś, tęskniłem za tobą, pragnę cię.  
Razem rozpięli koszulę Johna, zdjęli mu ją z ramion, ściągnęli spodenki, notatnik zsunął się na podłogę. Obejmowali się ciasno, John przewrócił Sherlocka na plecy.  
Sherlock objął nogami pas Johna, podnosząc biodra, ocierając się o jego członek, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, czego pragnie. Pieprz mnie, mówiło jego ciało, weź mnie, użyj mnie, po prostu muszę wiedzieć, jak to jest. Muszę wiedzieć, czy taki właśnie jestem.  
John rozumiał to bezsłowne błaganie i traktował je poważnie. Milczące pytanie pojawiło się w jego skupionych oczach, zawisło na rozchylonych wargach. Patrzył na Sherlocka bardzo intensywnie, ale potrzebował chyba werbalnego potwierdzenia, bo zapytał szeptem:  
\- Jesteś pewien, że tego właśnie chcesz?  
\- Proszę. Weź mnie. – odszepnął Sherlock. Te słowa były dziwne, staroświeckie, ale to właśnie czuł: pragnął zostać wchłonięty, wypełniony, wzięty.   
John pogładził go po twarzy, a potem pochylił się nad stolikiem nocnym i wyciągnął z szuflady tubkę z lubrykantem i kwadratową paczuszkę.  
\- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Mam na myśli moje zdrowie – powiedział Sherlock, obserwując dłonie Johna.  
\- Ze mną też.  
John pochylił się i pocałował go, zanim położył ręce na jego udach, podnosząc i rozkładając jego nogi. Oparł się ramionami o okno, srebrne światło księżyca oświetlało pokój. Sherlock przygryzł dolną wargę, próbując się zrelaksować, skupiając się na kojących pieszczotach Johna, otwierając się pod wpływem jego cierpliwego uporu. Dyskomfort stopniowo ustępował, więc Sherlock sięgnął po Johna, przyciągnął go bliżej. Gdy zmienili pozycję, John wślizgnął się głębiej. Sherlock głośno i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.  
\- W porządku? - John delikatnie odsunął kosmyk z czoła Sherlocka.  
Sherlock kiwnął głową bez słowa. Było więcej niż w porządku; był dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał być, z osobą, z którą chciał, w końcu odpowiadając sobie na pytanie, które od dawna go prześladowało.

Delikatny uścisk Johna stawał się coraz mocniejszy, jego biodra poruszały się gwałtowniej, szybciej, reagując na sygnały Sherlocka. Sherlock wbijał palce w plecy Johna, nadając paznokciami telegraficzną wiadomość: wypełnij mnie, kurwa, zalej mnie. Wszystko stało się kotłowaniną skóry, mięśni i kości, pchaniem i odbieraniem, zgiętymi kolanami i zaciśniętymi dłońmi, bezlitosnym rżnięciem i brudnym jękiem, potem i wilgocią. To była niewyobrażalna, słodka rozkosz, Sherlock wygiął się w łuk i rozpadł się gładko z imieniem Johna na ustach.

 

Świt przyniósł otrzeźwienie. Sherlock rozejrzał się po pokoju – ubrania w nieładzie na podłodze, John leżący obok niego w łóżku, piekąca plama wyschniętego nasienia na klatce piersiowej, ból, który miał mu przypominać o tym, co zrobili, za każdym razem, gdy usiądzie.  
John nie spał, obserwował go uważnie.   
\- Hej.  
\- Hej.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Świetnie. - Starał się złożyć w całość oderwane fragmenty myśli, usiłując zrozumieć, co oznacza powierzchowność jego reakcji.  
John wysupłał się z jego objęć.  
\- Czy to był błąd?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego i ze zdumieniem zobaczył lęk w jego oczach, choć już po chwili John przywdział swoją zwykłą maskę. Sherlock powiódł wzrokiem po jego ciele, zatrzymując spojrzenie na zwiotczałym penisie. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że był w nim wczorajszej nocy, sztywny, gruby i żylasty. Jednak w jakiś sposób widok tego miękkiego penisa przypomniał Sherlockowi, jak ludzki jest John, że jest wrażliwy i pełen wątpliwości, a nie jest doskonałym złotym bogiem, którego stworzył w swoich fantazjach. Położył rękę na jego nagim brzuchu, rozkoszując się emanującym z niego delikatnym ciepłem.  
\- Nie – powiedział, patrząc Johnowi prosto w oczy - to nie był błąd. Cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy.  
John uśmiechnął się z wszechogarniającą ulgą. Wyglądał młodziej, kiedy wtulił się w ramiona Sherlocka, drapiąc go w policzek swoim porannym zarostem.   
\- Ja też się cieszę.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, wczorajszy dzień nieco mi się zabałaganił, nie przetłumaczyłam całego rozdziału i nie wiem, czy dzisiaj się poprawię, ale nie mogłam Was zostawić bez brzoskwiniowej sceny miłosnej, więc endżojcie sobie na zdrowie :)

Popołudniu John pojechał załatwić różne sprawy w mieście. Sherlock próbował zabić czas, rano grając w tenisa z Molly, po obiedzie pływając w basenie, podkradając owoce z kuchni, a wreszcie zaszywając się w swoim pokoju z zamiarem czytania. Położył się na łóżku, jego skóra i włosy były jeszcze wilgotne po kąpieli. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak długo potrwa, zanim John wróci.

Wziął do ręki dużą brzoskwinię, zarumienioną od słońca, jej krągła twardość przedzielona rozkosznym pęknięciem, skojarzyła mu się z niesamowitym tyłkiem Johna. Popieścił ustami pachnącą skórkę pokrytą delikatnym puchem. Brzoskwinia była dojrzała i miękka, jej miąższ ustępował pod palcami. Pod wpływem impulsu wepchnął kciuk aż do pestki, ciekaw, czy uda mu się ją wyjąć. Sok pociekł mu po dłoniach aż po łokcie. Wtedy właśnie pojawił się w jego głowie ten pokręcony pomysł i rozniecił ciepło w podbrzuszu. Jasne, to było dziwne i niemal beznadziejne, ale…

Zsunął szorty i tak długo pieścił swojego penisa, aż zrobił się twardy. Dziurka wydrążona przez jego palce w brzoskwini była rumiana i wilgotna, lśniąca od soku i zapraszająca. Ostrożnie wsunął w nią główkę penisa, przez całe ciało przebiegły mu dreszcze gwałtowne jak deszcz. Patrzył, jak jasnoróżowy sok spływa po jego członku, zrasza włosy łonowe, cienkimi nieregularnymi strużkami cieknie po udach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ukryje to zdarzenie przed Marią, jak zdoła jej wyjaśnić lepki bałagan na pościeli, ale nie mógł przestać, nie chciał przestać.  
Wszedł w brzoskwinię głębiej, kilka razy pchnął powoli, patrząc zafascynowany, jak owoc rozpada się pod jego naciskiem na pół. Sam czuł się dojrzały i nabrzmiały jak ta brzoskwinia, jakby miał zaraz pęknąć, obficie roniąc nasiona. Nasienie. Przygryzł dolną wargę, pocierając wilgotnymi połówkami owocu o penisa, wstrzymując oddech, gdy wytrysnął do różowego wnętrza. To było hipnotyzujące, elektryzujące: widzieć, jak jego mleczne nasienie poplamiło brzoskwinię. 

Zamarł, gdy drzwi balkonowe otworzyły się i John wślizgnął się do środka. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, gdy John skradał się bliżej, jego oczy dostosowywały się do półmroku, a przez jego twarz przebiegała seria reakcji, kiedy wszystkie znaki układały mu się w całość.  
\- Czy to… czy ty właśnie…? – roześmiał się John, potrząsając głową ze zdumieniem i siadając na końcu łóżka.  
Złapany in flagranti ze swoim niemym partnerem, Sherlock oblał się gorącą purpurą upokorzenia.  
\- Jestem dziwakiem, prawda?

John przysunął się bliżej niego.   
\- Czy jeśli się przyłączę, będzie to znaczyło, że jestem dziwakiem?   
Wyjął wypełnioną nasieniem połowę brzoskwini ze zmartwiałych palców Sherlocka i przyglądał jej się przez chwilę z uśmieszkiem.   
\- Brzoskwinie ze śmietaną…?  
Podniósł owoc do ust i wgryzł się w niego.  
\- Nie… - zawołał Sherlock, umierając ze wstydu, łapiąc Johna za rękę. - Boże, proszę, przestań.  
Nie mógł znieść patrzenia, jak John to robi, pochłania dowody jego deprawacji. Ale John złapał go za nadgarstek i powstrzymał.   
\- Chcę tego. Chcę, żebyś był we mnie, chcę mieć każdą cząsteczkę tego lata na języku, w moim ciele.  
Sherlock poczuł gorące łzy w kącikach oczu, gdy patrzył, jak John je jego zdeprawowaną brzoskwinię i połyka jego nasienie. Kiedy skończył, pochylił się nad nim, pocałował go w usta, przesunął koniuszkiem języka po jego szyi, podniósł koszulkę, by pocałować jego klatkę piersiową i sutki. Potem zszedł niżej, między jego uda, pocałował jego penisa, pieścił jądra, a wreszcie lizał go, cierpkiego, lepkiego, nabrzmiałego, słodkiego.   
Sherlock zaciskał palce na włosach Johna, kilka gorących łez spadło mu z powiek. Nikt nigdy go tak nie poznał, nikt go tak nie rozumiał i nie akceptował tak, jak John. Nie potrafił myśleć o tym, że lato kiedyś się skończy, nie mógł już sobie wyobrazić dni i nocy bez Johna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To druga część rozdziału 4, został nam jeszcze jeden... Na jutro?

Deszcz bębnił o szyby, ołowianoszare niebo wisiało nisko i groźnie. Sherlock leżał na kanapie na wpół drzemiąc, na wpół oglądając stary, czarno-biały film w telewizji. To była cudowna, senna niedziela, John pracował nad swoją powieścią w fotelu tuż obok, ojciec Sherlocka czytał książkę w innym. Jego matka weszła do pokoju ze złożoną gazetą, na której ostatniej stronie widniała krzyżówka. Żartobliwie pacnęła nią Sherlocka w głowę.  
\- Zrób trochę miejsca dla swojej matki, ty leniu.  
Sherlock podniósł głowę i wcisnęła się w róg. Kiedy Sherlock położył głowę na jej kolanach, wydała z siebie dźwięk zadowolenia i zaskoczenia. Pogładziła jego loki, oglądając film przez kilka minut, po czym wróciła do rozwiązywania krzyżówki. Tak wygląda niebo, pomyślał Sherlock. Wszyscy ludzie, których kochał, znajdowali się w tym samym przytulnym pokoju, donikąd się nie spieszyli, czas zwolnił. Pragnął zachować tę chwilę w pamięci, wiedząc, że zbliża się jesień i nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.  
Popatrzył na Johna, na jego skrzyżowane, opalone nogi, notatnik na kolanie, zmarszczone brwi. John poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie i podniósł wzrok, a jego twarz złagodniała w ciepłym uśmiechu.  
Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech, zanurzając się w tej wspólnej intymności, w uspokajającym pomruku telewizora, skrobaniu długopisu matki, suchym szeleście książki ojca.

Chciał, żeby to trwało wiecznie.

*********************************************

Doskonale okrągły księżyc wisiał nisko na niebie, oświetlając drogę do balkonowych drzwi Johna. Nawet gdyby noc była czarna jak smoła, Sherlock z łatwością znalazłby drogę. Znał te kilka kroków ze swojego pokoju do sypialni Johna na pamięć, znał chłód i kształt klamki w dłoni, znał szelest prześcieradeł, gdy John podnosił je, by wpuścić Sherlocka.

Kochali się, Sherlock trzymał biodra Johna, wchodząc do niego od tyłu, w jednej z tych miłosnych pozycji, które uwielbiali. Pieścił tyłek Johna, tak okrągły i różowy jak brzoskwinia, i gładził jego plecy. Sherlock uwielbiał to uczucie, gdy ciasna dziurka Johna zaciskała się wokół jego penisa, uwielbiał ciche, rytmiczne dźwięki seksu, widok opuszczonej głowy i odsłoniętego karku Johna.  
Potem leżeli w plątaninie kończyn, ich ciała lśniły od potu. John splótł swoje palce z palcami Sherlocka i pocałował wnętrze jego dłoni.

Sherlock czuł, że czas mija zbyt szybko, pragnął przytrzymać przesypujący się przez palce piasek, wycisnąć sok z każdej chwili, zwolnić.

Patrzyli na siebie w blasku księżyca, chłonąc drobne szczegóły, które chcieli zapamiętać na zawsze.  
\- Wyglądasz pięknie w blasku księżyca - mruknął John, przesuwając koniuszkami palców po pyle piegów na policzkach Sherlocka.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie oszałamiający widok Johna leżącego przy basenie lub zanurzającego się w morze.   
\- A ty wyglądasz pięknie w słońcu.  
\- Il sole e la luna. - John przeciągnął palcami po ramieniu Sherlocka, w jego głos wkradł się smutek - Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie i wracam do Nowego Jorku.  
Po raz pierwszy rozmawiali otwarcie o zbliżającym się końcu lata.  
Sherlock wtulił się w Johna.   
\- Zostaniesz tam?  
\- Nie jestem pewny. Muszę dokończyć książkę i dalej pracować nad niektórymi historiami. Jeśli nie dostanę stypendium, będę musiał ubiegać się o pracę nauczyciela... Nie wiem, gdzie finalnie wyląduję.  
Sherlock się zawahał.   
\- Napiszesz do mnie albo zadzwonisz? Dasz mi znać?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Sherlock zaryzykował, czepiając się ostatniej nitki nadziei.   
\- Może mógłbyś tu wrócić na Boże Narodzenie?  
\- Bardzo bym chciał! Ale moja matka... Obiecałem, że odwiedzę ją w tym roku. Jest w Seattle.  
\- Ach tak.  
\- Wolałbym przyjechać tutaj.  
Przestali rozmawiać, pogrążeni w myślach o zbliżającej się nieuchronnie przyszłości i drogocennych godzinach, które im zostały.  
\- Posłuchaj – powiedział nagle John, przysuwając się bliżej. - Mam pomysł. Jadę do Rzymu na ostatnie trzy dni przed odlotem. - Ścisnął udo Sherlocka. - Jedź ze mną.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Pokażesz mi najlepsze muzea i księgarnie. Będziemy włóczyć się po mieście, jeść jak królowie, upijemy się... - pogłaskał udo Sherlocka. - Będziemy się kochać całą noc.  
Sherlock zapalił się do tego pomysłu, wiedząc, że uda mu się przekonać rodziców, by dali mu pieniądze na ten ostatni zryw przed rozpoczęciem studiów. Może nawet pokryją koszt dobrego hotelu.  
\- Pojadę - uśmiechnął się, obejmując Johna.  
Nie mogli zatrzymać czasu, ale mogli spróbować go rozciągnąć, ignorując rozległy ocean, który leżał między nimi, zwroty akcji, tysiące wyborów i decyzje, które ich czekały i miały ich ostatecznie rozdzielić, dopóki nie stał się słodko-gorzkimi wspomnieniami, wiecznie młodymi twarzami na zdjęciach, które wywołują nostalgię za dawno minionym latem na wybrzeżu Włoch.

Rzeczywistość znów dała o sobie znać, przeszywając Sherlocka gwałtownym bólem.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł – wymamrotał w zagłębienie szyi Johna, usiłując powstrzymać szloch.  
John pogłaskał go po plecach, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był chropawy z emocji.  
\- Nie chcę odchodzić, ale muszę. Obaj musimy.  
Sherlock przylgnął do niego, opierając się, gdy John usiłował go odsunąć, by na niego popatrzeć.  
\- Hej – powiedział, unosząc jego podbródek. - Wciąż mamy czas. Mamy resztę lata. Mamy Rzym.  
Sherlock wiedział, że John ma rację. Nadal będą jeździli na rowerach i spędzali poranki na pływaniu, nadal będą mieli długie lunche i leniwe popołudnia, plaże i ruiny, głębokie pocałunki i zmiętą pościel.  
Podniósł wzrok na Johna, przypominając sobie, jak po raz pierwszy zobaczył go z okna. John spoglądał na dom, kierując twarz w stronę słońca.  
\- Mamy resztę lata - powtórzył, uśmiechając się mimo bólu, który - był tego pewien - czekał na niego jesienią.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dotarliśmy do końca tej historii, dziękuję za wspólny trip po upalnych Włoszech :) Jeśli opowiadanie Wam się podoba, zostawcie kudosy pod oryginalnym tekstem, proszę. Mam "na widelcu" jeszcze jedno opowiadanie tej Autorki, w bardzo podobnym klimacie, ale jest bardzo długie i nie wiem, kiedy uda mi się je przetłumaczyć, jednak jeśli bylibyście zainteresowani, to piszcie w komentarzach, zobaczę, co da się zrobić :)

Książki przyszły następnego lata, w paczce zaadresowanej do rodziców Sherlocka. Matka rozcięła taśmę na pudełku ostrymi nożyczkami i wyciągnęła dwie książki w twardej oprawie. Jedną podała Sherlockowi.  
\- Och, to cudownie - powiedziała, podziwiając okładkę. - Powinniśmy zadzwonić i pogratulować mu. Która jest tam godzina? Czy przyzwoicie jest teraz dzwonić?  
Sherlock odszedł od rodziców, dyskutujących, czy mogą czy nie mogą zatelefonować, i otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie, wdychając zapach świeżej farby drukarskiej. Spojrzał na dedykację i serce w nim zamarło.  
„Dniom pełnym złotego słońca i nocom skąpanym w srebrnym świetle księżyca  
Morzu i niebu, winu i brzoskwiniom  
Lecie, Rzymowi i ruinom”  
Było to szokująco intymne i wzbudziło emocje, co do których Sherlock miał nadzieję, że minęły. John nie powiedział mu o tej dedykacji. Wymieniali listy, kilka krótkich rozmów telefonicznych i pocztówek, obietnice wizyty, które stopniowo zanikały w ciągu roku. Obaj byli coraz bardziej zajęci, Sherlock na uczelni, a John kończąc powieść i rozpoczynając nową pracę.  
Życie płynęło, nieczułe na rozłąkę kochanków.  
Słyszał, jak rodzice rozmawiają o nim z Johnem, przepraszają za tak wczesny telefon, składają gratulacje, pytają o pracę, zapraszają go, by przyjechał, życzą mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Nareszcie ojciec skinął na niego. Sherlock wziął słuchawkę, czekając, aż rodzice wyjdą do innego pokoju. W końcu przyłożył telefon do ucha, powiedział:  
\- John.   
A potem:  
\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że wydałeś książkę?   
\- Nierealnie.   
\- Lubisz uczyć?  
\- Niektóre aspekty.  
\- Dobrze cię słyszeć.  
\- Ciebie też.  
Nastąpiła pauza, szum oceanu na linii. Sherlock zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że John siedzi na skraju łóżka, wyrwany telefonem ze snu, z włosami w nieładzie, bez koszulki. Tęsknię za tobą, Boże, jak za tobą tęsknię.  
\- Dedykacja jest piękna - powiedział w końcu Sherlock.   
\- To dla ciebie, dla naszego lata. Nigdy go nie zapomnę.  
\- Ani ja.  
Głos Sherlocka zabarwiony żalem biegł daleko.   
\- Wciąż o tobie myślę.  
\- Sherlocku... - na linii zawisł ból - Chciałbym tam teraz być.  
\- Szkoda, że nie możesz.  
Istniały inne słowa, które Sherlock mógłby powiedzieć, wszystkie bezskuteczne, więc nie pozwolił im opuścić ust. Co by to dało? Dzieliły ich lata świetlne, podążali różnymi ścieżkami. Mówili więc o nieważnych rzeczach, próbując osłabić ból. Zakończyli banałami.  
\- Trzymaj się.  
\- Ty też.

Czas mijał. Mijały lata i zimy, kontakt Sherlocka z Johnem słabł, blakł, odchodził w zapomnienie. Byli inni kochankowie, inne początki, prywatne żarty i tajne frazy, jednak wszystko w końcu mijało.

W sierpniu Sherlock dołączył do rodziców w willi na miesiąc przed powrotem na studia. Pewnego ranka ojciec Sherlocka wspomniał, że John będzie na jesiennej konferencji pisarzy w Londynie.  
\- Ma całkiem dobrą pozycję - powiedział ojciec, przesuwając broszurę konferencyjną przez stół do Sherlocka, a potem znowu zniknął za swoją gazetą.  
Sherlock spojrzał na zdjęcie Johna: wciąż był przystojny, jego koszula miała rozpięty guzik przy kołnierzyku, do tego schludna marynarka, bez krawata. Zawadiacki profesor. Napisał kolejną dobrze przyjętą powieść, kilka esejów, zbiór krótkich opowiadań.  
Sherlock zabrał broszurę ze sobą do Anglii. Wyjmował ją czasami i wpatrywał się w twarz Johna, zastanawiając się, z kim dzieli łóżko.

Hotel, w którym odbywała się konferencja, nie był trudny do znalezienia. Sherlock wałęsał się w holu, czekając, aż wykład Johna dobiegnie końca, kręcił się w głębi sali, dopóki John nie odpowiedział na kilka dodatkowych pytań i nie podpisał wszystkim swojej najnowszej książki. W końcu mógł do niego podejść.  
\- Jesteś rozchwytywany.  
John zmarszczył brwi, ale rozjaśnił się natychmiast, gdy go rozpoznał.   
\- Sherlock! Mój Boże, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jak dawno się nie widzieliśmy?  
\- Sześć lat.  
Objęli się po raz pierwszy od pożegnania w Rzymie.   
\- Niech ci się przyjrzę - John przytrzymał Sherlocka za ramiona, wpatrując się w jego twarz.  
\- Masz jakieś plany? - zapytał Sherlock. - Moglibyśmy napić się czegoś, nadrobić zaległości.  
John uśmiechnął się.   
\- To było moje ostatnie zobowiązanie na dziś. Jestem cały twój.

Poszli do pubu na dole, wypełnionego turystami i miejscowymi, znaleźli stolik w kącie i zamówili martini.  
\- A więc - zaczął John - Jak się masz? Co u ciebie? Opowiedz mi wszystko.  
Sherlock – jak to wzorowy Anglik - opowiedział zatem o rodzicach i Marii, zapewnił Johna, że wszyscy pozostają w dobrym zdrowiu, a następnie w kilku słowach streścił zaawansowane studia z chemii archeologicznej.   
\- To oryginalna profesja, wymyśliłem ją - wyjaśnił, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Johna. - Stosuję chemię analityczną do artefaktów - ceramiki, kości, tekstyliów - w celu ustalenia, jakie naczynia są przechowywane, a jakich ludzie używają, wzorce handlu... Nudzę cię.  
John uśmiechnął się.   
\- Ani trochę. Właśnie myślałem o ruinach, które pokazałeś mi tamtego lata.  
To wspomnienie sprawiło, że Sherlock poczuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej.  
\- Prawdopodobnie miało to wpływ na moje zainteresowania.  
Rozmawiali dalej: o zbliżającym się stażu Sherlocka w muzeum w Rzymie i jego nadziejach na zapewnienie sobie stałej posady po ukończeniu doktoratu. Potem przeszli do pracy Johna nad najnowszą książką i plotek wskazujących jego nazwisko jako kandydata na główną nagrodę literacką. Zamówili jeszcze jedną kolejkę.  
Sherlock przesunął palcem po zimnym szkle. Zauważył, że ręce Johna są puste, bez obrączki. Porzuciwszy tematy pracowe, odważył się na osobiste pytanie.  
\- Masz kogoś? - nienawidził sposobu, w jaki zabrzmiało to pytanie, tanio i wścibsko.  
\- Nie, nie złożyło się - John podniósł drinka i upił łyk – A ty?  
\- Nie.  
John poluzował krawat, a następnie zupełnie go zdjął.  
\- Nienawidzę krawatów - włożył go do kieszeni, rozpiął górne guziki koszuli. - Byłem raz zaręczony – powiedział, a potem dodał sentencjonalnie - To się nie mogło udać. Była poetką.  
\- Dwoje pisarzy nie powinno żyć razem. Moi rodzice są wyjątkiem potwierdzającym tę regułę.  
\- Życie z pisarzem to piekło - zgodził się John. - Nadal piszesz muzykę?  
\- Czasami.  
\- Chciałbym znów usłyszeć, jak grasz.

Rozmawiali dalej, zamówili trzecią kolejkę, nawet nie myśląc o jedzeniu. Powoli zaczynali odczuwać działanie dżinu, ich języki się rozluźniły.

Nagle John roześmiał się, rozbawiony własną myślą.   
\- Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś teraz w tym samym wieku co ja, kiedy byliśmy razem.  
Sherlock, który już wcześniej o tym pomyślał, uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
\- Wciąż wydaję ci się młody?  
\- Nie. Nigdy tak nie było. Jesteś starą duszą.  
Sherlock pochylił się do przodu konspiracyjnie, czując się bardziej jak nastolatek niż stara dusza.   
\- Nadal mam coś twojego.  
John spojrzał na niego przez drewniany stół, jego kolana otarły się o kolano Sherlocka.  
\- Naprawdę? Co?  
\- Tę niebieską bawełnianą koszulę, którą zawsze nosiłeś. Ukradłem ci ją przed wyjazdem z Rzymu.  
John uśmiechnął się.   
\- Myślałem, że ją zgubiłem. - Przyjrzał się uważniej Sherlockowi. - Naprawdę wciąż ją masz?  
Sherlock był na tyle zawstydzony, by nie móc głośno przyznać się do prawdy, ale skinął głową.   
\- To pamiątka po tobie.  
John przytrzymał jego spojrzenie, jego twarz spoważniała.   
\- To lato znaczy dla mnie więcej, niż mógłbyś przypuszczać.  
Nagle stało się tak, jak gdyby czas w ogóle nie minął, jakby nie było ostatnich sześciu lat. Płonęło między nimi pragnienie tak samo silne, na nowo rozpalone.   
\- Chodźmy na drinka do twojego hotelu - zasugerował Sherlock, zniżając głos.  
\- Tylko na drinka?  
\- To zależy od ciebie.  
John przycisnął kolano do nogi Sherlocka, przesunął dłonią po jego kolanie.   
\- W takim razie wiem, czego chcę.

Opuścili pub, wibrując z niecierpliwości. Być może to był błąd, wskrzeszać uśpioną namiętność, podążyć za Johnem do jego pokoju, wpaść w siebie wzajemnie natychmiast po zamknięciu drzwi. Może to było głupie, przywrzeć do ściany, pieścić się po omacku, pragnąc dotykać i być dotykanym wszędzie, całować się bez tchu. Może to była desperacka próba odtworzenia przeszłości, opaść na łóżko, na wpół rozebrani, czuć na sobie ciało Johna. Może to było pełne nadziei wyjście w przyszłość, znajomy smak Johna na języku, ich splecione ciała. A może właśnie to było tylko teraz, bez żadnych innych obciążeń. Może wystarczyło tylko, żeby znów spleceni ze sobą leżeli w pościeli.

******************************************

To było tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem: na stole uczta z owoców, jajek i ciastek, świeżo wyciśnięty sok i mocna kawa, przy stole przyjaciele i sąsiedzi, którzy wpadli, by się przywitać i dali się przekonać, żeby zostać na przekąskę.  
Sherlock uciekł od gwaru, wchodząc po schodach do swojego pokoju. Kiedy mijał okno na szczycie podestu, usłyszał odgłos opon samochodu na żwirowym, ocienionym drzewami podjeździe. Wyjrzał i zamarł, zaskoczony widokiem taksówki. Dwa uderzenia serca później z samochodu wyłoniła się znajoma postać w białej koszuli i okularach przeciwsłonecznych.

John.

Fala nieoczekiwanej radości przepłynęła przez Sherlocka. Po wszystkich latach zaproszeń, John wreszcie przyjechał. Niczego sobie nie obiecywali w Londynie, rozstając się z otwartymi ścieżkami, bez żadnych zobowiązań. Kiedy John otrzymał nagrodę literacką, o której tamtej nocy rozmawiali, Sherlock wysłał ciepłą kartkę z gratulacjami, bez żadnych wymówek, błagań czy nacisków.  
Wiedział jednak, że to hojna nagroda, która mogła pokryć roczne wydatki Johna; taki rodzaj nagrody, który pozwoliłby ci pojechać do Włoch, wynająć skromne mieszkanie w pobliżu jakiegoś muzeum w Rzymie i pisać codziennie, czekając, aż twój kochanek wróci do domu.  
Gdy Sherlock wyjrzał przez okno, John podniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały. John zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i spojrzał na Sherlocka, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Sherlock odpowiedział uśmiechem, czując, że świat w końcu stał się pełny, a obietnica przesiąkniętych słońcem dni i srebrnych nocy z Johnem powodowała przyspieszone bicie serca.

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć,  
> uwielbiam letnie slow burning 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for , dlatego postanowiłam zabawić się w tłumacza. To pierwsza taka robota w moim życiu, więc jeśli wychwycicie jakieś niezgodności, to dajcie znać. To może być licentia poetica, ale może się okazać, że nie zrozumiałam oryginału ;)  
> Bawcie się dobrze!


End file.
